


Between the War

by a163cmCreature



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a163cmCreature/pseuds/a163cmCreature
Summary: #纽特性转#私设很多满地爬#末尾有一点不成熟的小车车#开学就写不了了所以应该有点烂尾……总之最后就是哥哥人设崩坏现场+大型车祸现场





	Between the War

忒修斯在一连串枪支和炮弹的巨大回声中被唤醒。他尝试抬起头好看清眼前的人，一阵目眩差点让他栽倒在地上，还好一只手掌帮他重新靠回原来的位置。他定了定神，看到手掌的主人是帕西瓦尔，他血污和泥渍交错的脸占据了大部分视野，他的身后是熟悉的营地，为数不多的医疗兵到处疾走，呻吟声四下而起。        

        也许是和几个受伤的人一起被人扛到营地，也许是被什么交通工具顺路捎回去的，不过从身下的衣服的脏烂程度来看，最有可能是被拖回去的，总之他已经被带回营地，并且安全了。          

      “谢天谢地，你还活着。感觉怎么样？”         

      “头有些晕，我没问题…”忒修斯挣扎着想站起来，然而腰侧不期而至的痛感让他没能成功。     

      “别动，你受伤了。”帕西按住他的肩膀，将身上的大衣披在忒修斯的身上，他身上的衣服已经破烂不堪。在他被震晕之前，不远处爆炸的燃烧弹飞溅的弾液在他的身上留下无数小小的伤口，最明显的一道新鲜的伤口从胸前一直延伸到腰侧，上面黏了布料和泥土的碎屑。“除了这个，”帕西指了指那道大口子，“有哪里不舒服？”          

         如果忒修斯的妹妹纽特看到他现在脏兮兮血淋淋的样子，一定会被吓得红了眼眶。忒修斯记着他十八岁那年有一次为了帮纽特救出困在岩缝中的某种神奇动物的幼崽而爬到距离地面七八米的山壁上去，纽特在地面紧张地注视着因为她刚才吞吞吐吐提出的求救此刻正在高处艰难攀爬的兄长。如果忒修斯低头看，就能看到纽特因为过于担心而揉搓着攥在手中的裙边，蜂蜜色的细细的眉不知不觉皱在一起。在忒修斯让自己像蜥蜴一样趴在山壁上之前，她曾经小心翼翼地建议哥哥也许他可以幻影移形上去，但是忒修斯担心会把自己直接嵌在石头里，所以最后他还是决定徒手爬上这面几乎可以说是平平整整而且寸草不生的山壁。      
        忒修斯全身的着力点只有右脚下探出石壁的土块和左手紧紧抠住的一小块岩石，左手伸向那只因为害怕而拼命哀嚎的幼崽。虽然他们是亲生兄妹，忒修斯似乎并不像纽特一样天生自带吸引神奇动物的基因，也可能是他和纽特八岁的年龄差导致忒修斯和幼崽之间产生了什么代沟，总之那只不安分的幼崽正在山壁和忒修斯的手掌间拼命挣扎。为了捉住那只小东西，他一边努力保持住平衡，一边艰难地伸出右手。只要一捉住它，忒修斯就可以立刻幻影移形到安全的地面上去，可是，就在忒修斯刚刚将它拢在怀里时，脚下的土块终于因为承受不住十八岁男孩子并不算轻的体重而粉身碎骨，忒修斯以一个不算优雅（事实上，在目睹全程的忒修斯的妹妹看来，相当狼狈）的姿势随着破碎的土块一起作自由落体运动，砸在了低矮的灌木丛里。多亏了这些植物，他的骨头没有像刚刚踩着的土块一样粉碎；但那些挂在他头发、领口和衣角的破破烂烂的叶子和划破他英俊脸庞，割伤他暴露在外面的修长手臂的坚硬枝干在救了忒修斯一命的同时，也让提着那只闻名遐迩的皮箱急忙跑来的纽特更愧疚了。她抱过蜷缩在呲牙咧嘴的忒修斯的大手中的小东西，将它送进箱子里，顺便手忙脚乱地配了消毒的药水。         

        事实上，纽特完全可以使用刚刚学会的清洁咒，但是明显她还是更愿意信赖在受伤的神奇动物身上每次都十分有效的药水，而不想在哥哥身上使用那几句还不是很熟练的咒语。         事实上，十八岁的忒修斯当时完全可以让纽特找来住在不远处的帕西，然后帕西会为自己施两个简单且恢复神速的咒语，这样他就不用忍受上药水时的疼痛，顺便在胳膊上和眉骨附近留下一道浅浅的疤痕。但是明显他更愿意把这个狼狈的时刻藏起来，仅仅允许他的胞妹参与进来。也许是不愿意承认，也许是没有意识到，忒修斯其实有点享受那个可以静静注视着紧张兮兮为他处理伤口的纽特，而她没有发觉的时刻。    

       纽特跪在裙子上，裙子被她纤细雪白的小腿压在覆有小树枝和石子的黄色土地上，那些小小的异物可能会挂破，至少是弄脏她最近才买来而且不太容易清洗的格子布长裙，但她无意识地忽略了这点。忒修斯歪头看向身旁的纽特，她的脸上那些小小的雀斑，颜色变得有些发红，而她的鼻尖红得似乎要滴血。忒修斯知道她一紧张就会脸红。将近正午，日光透过附近空气中细密的浮尘，为纽特的身形勾勒出金色的剪影。纽特不是那种爱哭的女孩子，但那一次各种情绪让她哭得很凶，她眼里因为愧疚和担心而蓄起来的泪水在阳光下变成透明的金色。如果不是穿着裙子不方便，纽特更愿意亲自犯险，她一向不喜欢因为自己得一点小要求而劳烦他人，即使是她的哥哥。她宁愿现在躺在灌木丛里呲牙咧嘴的人是她。       

        纽特很小心翼翼地为忒修斯清洗眉骨处的伤痕，轻柔地抬起他的手臂，用清水冲去粘在伤口上的细尘和砂砾，一边问她的哥哥：“很疼吗？”     

     

        她的语气有点颤抖，不像曾经为了取出子弹而把手伸进人的腹腔的医疗兵帕西一样平静。忒修斯两次都挂着轻重不一的伤痕，但他两次做出了一样的回答：  

     “这点小伤还不至于把我送到圣芒戈去。”         

      忒修斯，纽特的哥哥，帕西在这片战场上为数不多的巫师战友之一，总是习惯性地选择逞强。

     帕西瓦尔是个不太细腻的男人和医疗兵，他一点都不温柔地揽起忒修斯，说道：“没错，但伤口感染也足够在麻瓜的战场上要你的命。”  

       一个幻影移形，他们到了附近一个隐蔽战壕里以躲避麻瓜士兵的视线。那是一个已经废弃的战壕，上个月军队还曾在附近作战，而现在已经离开。这里距离军队的后方并不是很远，出于安全考虑，帕西为忒修斯施了清洁咒和一个简单的伤口处理咒语后不准备再次使用幻影移形了，他们爬出战壕徒步穿过这里和营地之间的树林。这不会花费他们太长时间，赶在太阳落山或头顶上厚重的积雨云变成雨滴或者雪花之前他们就能抵达营地。

      可是他们失算了，营地看起来已经往不远处的山丘脚下，可能是因为军队后方也遭到袭击，忒修斯甚至看到了一只铁腹龙的尸体。

       他们一路沉默着，事实上即使他们试图交谈，也很难听清彼此的声音。令人惊惧的炮弹声刚刚停止，撕心裂肺的呻吟声立刻填补上听觉世界片刻的空白。受伤的麻瓜官兵一个接一个地出现在被血液染红的泥泞雪地上，当中的许多人已经永远不会再次睁开眼睛，他们几乎是在死亡里穿行。忒修斯心里有一点难受，即使这么久以来他自认为已经习惯了注视人类在硝烟中死去。

             

        他无数次在这种时刻心底庆幸纽特不必经历这些。       

  

        忒修斯和帕西经过一小堆废墟时，有人请求他们帮忙清理，因为里面可能还有有用的战略物资。 

       除了一些用来喂龙的饲料，忒修斯没有找到更多有价值的东西。翻找的动作消耗了他由于负伤而所剩无几的体力，他有点后悔让帕西带他到这么远的地方来了。忒修斯开始盘算如何合适地提出停止清理的要求。   

        

   直到他看到那个被压在破碎木板下的、十分熟悉的身影。  

         

   忒修斯走上前，使出最后一点力气搬开木板，然后蹲下去，小心地翻过昏迷中的人，随后的情景让他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。 

            

        梅林啊，那个人是纽特，他的妹妹。

             

       他抱起纽特，顺便拎起纽特牢牢环抱的神奇箱子。这对已经十分疲劳的忒修斯来说甚至并不困难，她的小身体变得比以前更轻。她并没有明显的外伤，忒修斯担心是由于更加致命的内伤或是细菌感染而陷入了昏迷。帕西瓦尔想要接过纽特，但只接到箱子，忒修斯已经径直向营地的方向奔去了。         

        尽管帕西表示这个外伤感染外加过度劳累的小家伙绝无性命之虞，而且他完全可以找个借口留在纽特所在的病房照顾她，忒修斯还是坚持守在纽特的床榻旁。他绝不希望也不会让纽特继续待在这里，这一次纽特被埋在木板下面，如果不是他偶然被叫去清理废墟，纽特现在可能还在下面呆着，即使被人发现，在物资缺乏的战场上她也很难得到像样的治疗。忒修斯不敢想象纽特还可能会出现怎样的意外，他想也许他应该在纽特醒过来时掩藏起担心，对这个冒失的小鬼表现出愤怒，质问她为什么会出现在东线战场而不是待在安全的学校，然后用不容置疑的威严态度要求她马上回到霍格沃兹去。

        

       “Well，”刚刚醒来，正坐在床上缩在被子里的纽特双手不安地摩挲着手中的军用绿色水壶，不知道怎么让她的精英傲罗哥哥接受接下来的事实：

     

       “事实上……我再也不能回到霍格沃兹去了。”

        纽特看着忒修斯的面孔由假装生气苦瓜脸变成真情实意震惊脸，她心虚地将视线转移到不远处噗噗冒着火苗的火堆上去。

        她知道从小就对自己过于保护的忒修斯会为此表现得愤怒得夸张，不管是为了掩饰他对她未来的担心迫使她重回学校而假装出来的，或是因为身为首席傲罗对自己和他人习惯性的严格要求，不能接受斯卡曼德家族的成员中途退学。尽管这次退学是个意外，但是不得不说，这对于她也许是一种很好的解脱，毕竟学校的环境并不适合她十分不善与人交往的性格，况且她已经学了差不多够用的知识。她当然不是一个没有追求的巫师，但是退学并不妨碍研究她热爱的神奇动物，相反在有了更多的时间和自由之后，她对自己的事业更加投入了，就比如为了深入了解通常用于军事用途的铁腹龙的驯化和训练，她可以冒着危险千里迢迢地跑到战场上。

        更重要的是，纽特今年已经十六岁，她正拼命从哥哥的管教中脱离出来。她觉得尽管两人是亲生兄妹，但毕竟还是两个独立的人，忒修斯不应该干预自己的事情了。她有点想劝忒修斯克制一下他对自己泛滥的保护欲。然而恰恰相反的是，二十四岁的忒修斯仍然想要维持在纽特那里的权威地位。他仍然坚信，这个不善于和外界打交道的小姑娘需要兄长的保护；或者不如说，他仍然深陷于纽特对他的需要中。

         

        

        

      “而且，”解释完退学的经历，纽特为自己的演讲做结，“我觉得那几只乌克兰铁肚皮还是挺喜欢我的，我也很喜欢在这里的工作。”

         “梅林啊，可这里是东线！你的神奇箱子里还不够你玩吗？”

       “我不在乎什么东线西线的，我知道怎么保护好自己，我还带着魔杖不是吗？我跟你说过我不是在玩，研究神奇动物是工作，并且完全可以成为我的事业……你怎么能和其他人一样把这当做玩？！忒修斯，你可以为了工作到这儿来送死，我为什么不行？”

        忒修斯一下子有点愣住了。

       “我不是那个意思我是想说你没必要冒这么大的风险……”

       “我想亲自驯养铁腹龙，我知道军用铁腹龙和森林里的铁腹龙是不一样的。”

       “可是这里毕竟太危险了，你也没必要非得来这儿……”

       “而且你在这里，忒修斯。”

      “你每天都在死亡的身侧，我怎么能带着这个事实去生活？一想到你下一刻就可能消失，我不能不恐惧地去看一朵花或者平静地躺在床上入睡……我无所谓，在这里战斗那个人是你，忒修斯，我不能阻止你选择这条道路，但是你也不能阻止我到这儿来，”纽特承认一开始她这么说是想堵住忒修斯唠叨的嘴，可现在她的眼眶有点红了。

        忒修斯又有点愣住了。他发现几年不见妹妹他的说教功力好像有点退化了？而且说实话一瞬间他甚至有点感动，他没想过妹妹会这么担心不是神奇动物的自己。

       

        纽特不常流泪，忒修斯没记错的话，从妹妹不再尿床时算起，她掉眼泪的次数一只手都能数的清。忒修斯不知道如何对付妹妹的眼泪，他从纽特的床旁的站起，俯身环抱住她。  
       他给了一个粗暴且简陋的、茫然无措的安慰。  
       他的手无意间触碰到一点妹妹的像蝴蝶一样的肩胛骨，纤细，精致而脆弱，仿佛他稍一用力便会将它们捏碎。她还是以前那么瘦，窄窄的双肩，只是多了一点点微小的曲线。单独的线条变得更加富有沟壑原本没有太大的意义，却当它们汇集在一起时，形成不分明不具象且疏离的美。

        她像流水一样柔弱，而且也令人失落的把握不住。  
          
        纽特示意推开哥哥，忒修斯的双手随之滑落，行经纽特的发梢。  
        
        某个片刻，纽特有点沉溺于失去太久的兄长的拥抱。对忒修斯的依恋的记忆和情绪又被唤醒，她甚至有点屈服了。不过下一个瞬间她又恢复得完完全全——  
   “放开我……你这个抱抱怪。”  
   纽特悄悄抹掉眼泪，一边嘟囔着一边推开哥哥。  
          “这么晚了，你还不睡吗？我知道你很辛苦，但这里貌似只有一张空床铺，虽然不介意打地铺，但是，我最好回到原来在的那个房间去，说实在的那些火龙幼崽比我更需要照顾……”  
      “外面已经很黑了，而且所有帐篷的位置都变了，我觉得你找不到回去的路。”  
       帕西默默补刀。  
     “……那看来我只好打地铺了……”  
      忒修斯默默掏出魔杖对着床施了一个空间延展咒。  
     纽特：……

       她向床的另一边挪了挪，为忒修斯空出位置。她还是有点想说一句：“怎么说呢，和你睡在一张床上让我感觉又回到了整天被你管着的童年，这感觉并不好，忒修斯”，但是当忽明忽暗的火光跳跃到忒修斯的身上时，她看到那些还没完全愈合的伤口。  
        
        那些伤口让她感觉难过。忒修斯就像她想象中的一样随时处在巨大的危险中，而现在她是他的包袱。她觉得自己应该独立了，但事实上她没有办法为忒修斯分担什么，甚至没有办法不依赖忒修斯。

        
      来东线真的是个坏主意。

      她翻过身子，背向哥哥。

      
           这绝对是纽特十二岁之后他们距离最近的一次，尽管纽特仍然在心里将忒修斯拒之千里。纽特在十二岁开始逐渐与外界疏离，忒修斯对她的管束看似有效，也仅仅是给忒修斯带来一点“我还能对纽特有所影响”的心理安慰而已。她愿意与神奇动物们倾诉衷肠，对忒修斯却只有表面热络。忒修斯从那时就意识到，只是不愿意承认，他再也进不到纽特的世界里去了。

        
       忒修斯不应该留在帕西的帐篷里，他应该回到自己所在的营地，去知晓昏迷后今天的战况和明天的计划。他还没回去，因而心里产生了负罪感，他的部队并没有极其严苛的纪律，但他对自己的约束高于部队纪律。他在纽特睡着之后就离开了。

          忒修斯摸黑找到住所，在自己的位置躺下。明天要转移到离这里有一段距离的地方，他最好尽快入睡，但他睡不着，他满脑子都是变得有些陌生的纽特。  
        他在纽特生命中缺席的四年，这该死的、愚蠢的、四年，现在他在她面前感到笨拙（其实纽特也同样紧张）。

        他的思绪和纽特滑过他手背的发丝纠缠在一起。  
        蜂蜜颜色，味道比白糖更加踏实，某种程度上很像纽特；它们细软，缱绻，里面纠缠了幽深的鸟鸣，也是保持着距离的，冒失的引诱——当然不是主人有意。      

        忒修斯意识到她不再像白纸一样简单，容易被了解，她就像忒修斯曾遇到过的这个年纪的女孩子一样——更糟的是，许多方面还大不一样。

        忒修斯经历过纽特的年纪，他并没有像纽特一样，突然变得有些不再信任别人，拼命挣扎着独立出去。纽特会因此经历过多的不安和伤痛，而忒修斯感到自己应该对此负有一定责任。或许在某几年斯卡曼德家族的人应当给予纽特更多的陪伴和支持，尤其是对于她的不被理解的爱好。  
        她的空间，她的自由，他曾经忘了尊重它们，现在应该记起来。  
        不过绝对不是在这里，忒修斯想，他明天一早就去把纽特送到最近的车站。

        但是纽特已经逃离了。她在寒露尚存的清晨溜出营帐，跑回铁腹龙堆里去了。  
       忒修斯望着空无一人的床铺，它被纽特在临走前收拾回原样。纽特的箱子被她拎走了，忽略留在柜子上的一小瓶药剂，纽特好像从来没有出现过。  
       是纽特配置的魔药，抹在伤口上的。她大概是改进了配方，因为上药的感觉并不是很疼，但还是有一点，并且清清凉凉的。忒修斯叹了口气。  
       连药也像纽特本人。

 

 

 

 

 

棕色的毛衣在软实的床垫上缓缓地辗转一圈，纽特从床的一侧滚到另一侧，坐了起来。她陷进米黄色的棉被中，虚弱的身体和昏沉的脑袋让她不想做任何事情。她静静地坐在床边，双腿无力地悬在空中，垂下头将整个世界都埋在清冷的空气中。几束没有温度的苍白暮光从门帘侧隙笔直地射进来，经过她乱蓬蓬的发，飘在空气中。

一阵冷风吹进来，撩起帘子的一角，羽绒似的的雪片落在门前的毯子上。纽特注视着时隐时现的雪景，看着它们焦急地冲向地面。

那几朵阴沉而厚重的卷积云已经滞留了些时日，仿佛是忍耐太久而再也无法承担重负，军队离开的那个下午，这里开始下雪，像飘起漫天棉絮般洋洋洒洒，混乱而疯狂。

“嚓。”

周围的暮色晃动了一下。

她划亮了一根火柴，手掌护在有风的一侧，慢慢将它送进煤气灯里。黄色的火焰在模糊的玻璃壁后微微摇动，她注视着这种颜色，似乎从中感到一点温暖，直到眼睛被焰光灼得酸痛。闭上眼后，火焰的形状仍然在一片黑暗中跳跃，颜色绿到发白。

也许是因为帐篷中令人发昏的温暖，纽特被细菌感染的一系列症状所侵扰的大脑就像她现在的生活一样，混乱得像团浆糊。

外面杂乱的声响穿不透帐篷的布料，里面静的可怕，所以脑海中翻腾的记忆显得格外喧嚣。残缺的画面连成意义不明的片段，其间有一名男性，他的唇开启又闭合，声音连成一串颤动的线条，但那些句子在她来得及接收之前就匆匆沉默了，她什么都听不到，但她知道这些片段的主人是谁。

她不愿意直视这个答案，因为这让她感觉像是吵架输给别人一样沮丧。

几周之前，意识到自己只能为忒修斯增添烦恼之后，她从他身边逃离到这里，又因为生病而不能工作。当然，她不允许自己什么都不干，这些蛋丢在冰天雪地里绝对不会有幼龙破壳而出，她先是说服一只失去龙崽的母龙接纳那些蛋，然后照顾这位脾气不小的女士就是她的工作。

但她仍然感觉自己成了累赘，并且似乎已经失去了自己的全部力量。

有时她会不经意间想到，是什么让自己到了这里，因为她心爱的动物们，或者其实是因为忒修斯。

退学是压垮纽特的最后一根稻草。

她没有更多的力气去回应双亲的责问，冲动地抱着一切都无所谓的心态跑到东线来，在心底祈盼能够见到忒修斯；她决意已定，如果他打算永远留在军队，如果他们再也不能留在彼此身边，那么她宁愿葬身战火。

但倒塌仓库的木板压在她身上的一瞬间，她突然感到巨大的不舍。她看到忒修斯的面孔和整个世界永远地沉没于黑暗之中，这带来了猛烈得让她感到意外的心碎。

学业和战争让忒修斯离开纽特太久，在此之前，他始终是她生命里的光。忒修斯给予她的鼓励和照顾可以说是不善社交的纽特拥有的唯一支持，虽然他的干涉让她烦恼，但不得不说，兄长满溢的爱使人安心。忒修斯背着行囊推开家门时，她还在梦境中，对已然注定的分别一无所知。当她醒来，平时应该正要赶往学校的忒修斯没有过来给她一个告别拥抱。坐在空荡荡的房间里，她注视着那里面忒修斯存在过的痕迹因时间的冲刷迅速地消失。

她像被突然独自地抛向人海。忒修斯每月如期而至的信件曾是她全部的喜悦和安慰，如同她的呼吸。但它们的数量因为战事紧迫而减少。她不得不为了躲避那些无力感，而渐渐地不再去感受。她像闷死一个有所诉求的婴儿一样，将对于忒修斯的思念闷死在枕头下面，直到它们再也不冒出来。

她相信她会长大的，她相信没有忒修斯，自己也能生活得很好。

她错了，她不可能在没有忒修斯的情况下长大。

忒修斯、忒修斯、忒修斯……一切关于他的念头是她脑海中沉入海底四年的溺水者，在她最疲惫的时候，它们拼命挣扎着浮上海面，而她再也无力压抑它们。

纽特微不可闻地叹了口气，扬起脸，让散落在两颊的乱发向后滑去，尝试着摆脱脑中的流沙。她走出帐篷，去为那条孵蛋的龙准备食物。寒风随着撩起门帘的动作将她裹挟，在穿过她的发丝的瞬间，她任由它带走了之前纠缠在里面的思绪和声音，消失在帐篷里温暖的空气里。

纽特提着成条的肉从冰窖里走出来，将它们甩到石板上，另一只手提起旁边的长刀。手起刀落，肉被利落地切块，她反手将肉块抄进铁桶。然后，她剁碎苦艾草，挤出汁液，搅入正在加热的牛奶，顺手将牛奶桶从架子上提下来。她提着这些，沿着自己踏出的一条小路走到母龙的栖身处，将它们放在母龙不远处后，退到一块岩石旁，看着那个大家伙慢吞吞地走过来。

纽特为她起名为阿莉安娜，在阿莉安娜进食的时候，纽特掏出随身携带的笔记本，舔了舔笔尖，开始记录她对这位准母亲的观察。

“……第一次见到阿莉安娜时，她表现出铁腹龙应有的暴躁，但这并不意味着与之交流或者建立稳定的关系不切实际。约一个星期前，我成功说服这位失去刚诞生的幼龙的母亲去照顾一窝龙蛋，目前为止她表现得非常好，这说明这种龙天性并不凶残。生物常因感到恐惧而趋于使用暴力，因此，我认为铁腹龙……”笔迹戛然而止，随着纽特颤抖了一下的手——

营地爆发出巨大的响声，她扭过头，只见火光腾空而起，黑色的浓烟冲向高空。

“梅林啊……”  
纽特惊呼出声。

纽特从阿莉安娜的嘴下抢过食物，将她引入不远处的山洞，然后拼命奔回营地中，那里已经变成一片火海。

人们在救火，在另一边有打斗的声响。纽特手忙脚乱地躲避着倒下来的燃烧物，焦急地在几乎一模一样、因为着火更难分辨的帐篷之间寻找自己所在的那个，她的箱子和魔杖都在里面。她最后是凭借帐篷后那个之前自己伏案时借助的树桩定位的，等她站在那座帐篷前时，帐篷已经燃得像裹着红霞的山顶，她必须赶在这个岌岌可危的山顶倒塌之前做完一切，否则就会被闷在里面。纽特后退几步，深吸一口气，然后咬紧牙关冲了进去。帐篷里灼人的热浪让她呼吸困难、心跳加速。那些火焰离纽特太近了，甚至眼睛都能感到不适，裸露在外面的皮肤已经有强烈的刺痛感。她从枕头下面抽出魔杖，手刚握到箱子的柄部时，断裂声在头顶响起，并迅速向四周蔓而去。布料像个漏气的气球一样迅速塌陷下来。来不及了。

她下意识地闭起眼，帐篷倒塌的声音耳畔炸开，然而没有火焰落在她身上。周围出奇的安静。

纽特小心将眼睛睁开一条缝——没有熊熊燃烧的烈焰，一片旷远的蓝色天空惊异地出现在眼前。  
她感受到站里在身后的人，于是缓缓回过头去。  
她清楚地看到自己身处一个怀抱中，怀抱主人的黑色大衣敞开在她的两旁；然后是立着的大衣衣领，领口上方的喉结，一点点青灰色的胡茬，薄而长的唇，微微突出的唇珠，像在索取一个吻；最后是眉骨下那双沉静的眼，银色和蓝色不均匀地混合，和她的目光交汇。

他说：“没人看到我们幻影移形，放心。”

纽特想，她应该有所回复，比如……“干得漂亮”或者“太棒了我们没嵌在你脚边的那个木桩子上”？但是她的喉咙哽住了，像是有什么东西拼命地从胸口向上往外冲，最后却全部积攒在那个地方，让她刚好说不出话来。

纽特有些痛苦地闭上眼，嘴角抽动了一下，喉部咽了什么似的动了动，睁开眼时眼眶红红的。

她缓慢地转过身，双手放在哥哥的腰侧，慢慢向后滑去，最后将他牢牢地环抱。她的侧脸贴在哥哥的身上，衣料柔软而富有韧性，燃烧物涌起的热浪冲击到外侧的皮肤上；她的一只眼前是衣服上细小的纤维，在她的呼吸下微微颤动，另一只眼看到了被泪水扭曲的热烈的火焰。这些细节不知为何让她感动，忒修斯是如此真实地存在着。

纽特的一滴眼泪流了下来，紧接着是第二滴。她觉得自己像一个一直以来都摇摇欲坠的木架子，终于散了一地。

她能感到忒修斯的手足无措，最后却孤注一掷地抱紧她。

很难说她为什么会觉得和一个hugger拥抱为什么让她感到意义重大。

“撤退的一小路敌军经过这里，不用担心，交给守卫兵处理。”  
忒修斯说。他的唇落在她头顶的红发并一路向下，最后停留在她的嘴角。

下一秒他们就身处忒修斯曾到过的那片小树林里了，并且仍然保持着那个神奇的姿势，他的呼吸就悬在她的脸旁，他的左手拂过她眼里的泪水。纽特的视线从哥哥的唇上移到哥哥低垂的眼睛，里面那片蓝灰色的海像是在沸腾。

他们在那片森林默默行走了很久，直到太阳顺着远山的轮廓滑落，夜的海潮高处从天边涌来。夜晚的树林充斥着各种细小的、谜一般的声音，寒鸦的叫声在高处的枝桠间回响，流窜的寒风发出神秘的号声。纽特在前面蹦蹦跳跳地走着，她的手拂过坚挺细长的苍绿色林草，忒修斯走在她的身后。

在森林的边缘，他从纽特身后绕到她前面，懒散地靠着一棵树。

“猜猜知道我为什么到这儿来”

纽特停在他不远的地方，“追击纵火犯？”

他伸手把妹妹拉到怀里，借着月光打量她苍白的皮肤和上面可爱的斑点，樱桃一样的小巧红唇，长长睫毛下闪着绿宝石光芒的眼眸。

“不错，还有你。”

他勾起妹妹的下巴，“你太让人担心了，一直烦人地在我脑子里转圈，得找个机会把你送回那个该死的学校”

纽特挑起淡红色的眉，手指戳着哥哥的胸口，“想都别想，我哪也不……”

她惊讶地看到忒修斯放大了无数倍的脸出现在眼前，并感到她的唇被他贴住，然后就被卷入一个没有氧气的深吻中。她显得过于柔软，仿佛被加大力气咬下去就会迸溅出甜美的汁水。纽特微微张口喘气时他不顾她拼命抵抗的舌头侵入她的口腔，她惊异地睁着眼，搭在哥哥胸前的双手像突然忘了如何使力。

 

忒修斯片刻离开她的唇，他的目光盘旋在她的面庞之上，用鼻尖轻轻地摩挲着纽特鼻子上那些小小的雀斑，

 

她眼中泛着破碎的水光，带着哭腔问他  
“这是什么？”

“一个秘密，生长在你身边很久，你却从来没有向它投过一瞥。”他抵着她的额头，将她散乱的红发别在耳后，声音被情欲浸泡得沙哑。“你害怕了，你现在想逃开了？ ”

“你不在的时候，哥哥，一切都变得很难” 

“现在一切变得更难了，我吓到你了，是不是？”     

“你不应该离开我四年……”  

“你是对的，纽特，我很抱歉我……”

“所以你绝不能再离开我了，忒修斯。”她自顾自地说着，手指攀上哥哥的脸，轻轻抚摸他湿润的唇，眼神涣散地洒在忒修斯的脸上。  
                

        无论他将说什么，纽特不想听他继续说下去。她向下拽哥哥的衣领强迫他俯得更低，学着他堵住了后面的话。  
         
        
        忒修斯将她压在身后的那棵树上，一条腿挤进妹妹的腿缝，充满暗示地摩擦着，细密的吻沿着她雪白脆弱的颈项向下滑去，牙齿啃咬着她苍白的锁骨，手却探进衣襟向上探寻，挤入胸衣内，紧致的布料包裹住他，将他的手压向她，他的整个手掌覆盖上她娇小的乳房，拇指轻轻摩挲着小小的凸起，那上面的每一处滚烫粗糙的纹路都烙印在纽特敏感的皮肤上。她的皮肤柔软光滑如同牛乳，  
        纽特的双臂攀上忒修斯的脊背，手指深深地扎进他亮棕色的发丛，看着忒修斯难耐地皱眉，他加重的呼吸将她包裹。  
       她纯洁而高傲、翠绿如宝石的眸子被热望侵蚀得迷离而诱惑，冰封的情欲被生理性的眼泪融化，嘴角泄出一串破碎的呻吟。  
      

她的眼神一如既往的清纯 。

而清纯最后接受了感官体验的诱惑。

   

    纽特对理智世界投去的最后一瞥是月光勾勒出的哥哥的轮廓。

而忒修斯，这个家伙，他竟然在扒光纽特之前还有功夫悄悄给两人施个温暖咒。

 

 

 

 

 

 

然后，发生了很多，很多，很多，很多，很多的事情。

 

 

 

 

 

        
“忒修斯……”纽特在哥哥的身下边喘边说，“你能不能…唔嗯……把魔杖的荧光掐了？”

“……为什么？”  
忒修斯俯下身，轻柔地吻着她的耳鬓，他上半身的温柔和下半身粗暴的顶弄形成鲜明的对比。  
“或者……啊……”她艰难地抬起一只手抚过哥哥汗津津的脸，另一只手扶着他的肩膀，努力保持自己在忒修斯身下的位置。“尽量不要一直……盯在我身上？”

“……不能。”他说着，一边加快了顶弄的速度。

“啊……你这个……”

 

“闭嘴，你这个小纵火犯。”

纽特第N次被一个滚烫的唇封住了嘴。


End file.
